Jaquin-Bull Story
by Isiah02
Summary: Elena and Mateo find a jaquin with bull features on it. How will Elena's sister use that to her advantage? Another random fun story. Isabel/OC.


**Isiah: What's up! Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What's up!**

**Isiah: And welcome to Jaquin-Bull Story. It's finally a new year, 2020! WE MADE IT! And in case nobody realized, now that Avalor's Ending Nightmare is complete, Tom and I can do more random fun stories!**

**Tom: It's finally finished! God have I missed doing these often.**

**Isiah: Don't worry. We'll do plenty of them before another big idea pops into my head this year, along with some Alvin and the Chipmunks stories too, which we'll be getting back to this year as well due to requests.**

**Tom: Mhm, sure will. But for now, let's get into this story.**

* * *

**Jaquin-Bull Story**

In the wonderful world of the jaquin realm, Princess Elena and Mateo de Alva were taking cover behind a wall and in front of it was Ash Delgado and former Chancellor Esteban. While they were chatting, Esteban heard a noise and silenced himself to see what it was.

Ash noticed Esteban looking weirdly and asked, "You hear something?" Esteban just brushed off his thought and said, "Oh just my imagination."

"Of course it was," Ash said.

Behind the wall, Mateo was looking over Ash and Esteban when his stomach started rumbling and all of the sudden, a slight loud burp escaped his lips. This caught Esteban's attention and he backed away from the wall. "Oh hell no."

"What is it," Ash asked.

"Behind the wall. Someone's behind the wall," Esteban said trying to make a run for it. Ash managed to catch up to him running as well with Elena and Mateo hot on their trail.

Esteban noticed Elena and Mateo were behind him and Ash and said, "Crap, it's Elena!"

"STOP RIGHT NOW," Elena demanded pointing her scepter at the two elders. She and Mateo kept chasing them until they reached a door. Ash and Esteban managed to make it inside the door but Elena and Mateo were too late.

"Damnit! They escaped," Mateo said scolding himself.

"This is complete jaquin-bull," Elena said not expecting something to come out from the woods behind her. It was a jaquin but it had bull horns on it. "What's all the ruckus," he asked shocking Elena and Mateo completely. They've never seen a jaquin with features of a bull. And to look at one with them was so surprising to them.

**One Week Later...**

Princess Isabel was at her school locker packing up her stuff when suddenly, a boy came up to her shyly. She noticed him and immediately knew who it was.

"Hey there Isabel," the boy that was named Jaxson greeted the princess with a slight shy look on his face.

"Oh hi, Jax," Isabel greeted back just as shy as he was. "How are you?"

"I'm great now that I ran into you," Jax said.

"Well that's good. What did you want," Isabel asked.

Jaxson was having trouble trying to speak to the princess but he managed to keep himself together as he spoke. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a very beautiful princess?"

Isabel let out a blush and said, "Aww, Jax. Stop it."

"I mean it," Jax said giving Isabel a hug before walking down the hall with her. "So how's your day going?"

"Pretty much normal as it can be," Isabel said. "I have to do an essay on bulls by Friday."

"Bulls? I love bulls," Jax said excitedly. "Do you need my help on your essay?"

"Not that I know of, no, but I'll take you up on that offer if I need to," Isabel said leaving the school with Jax. She didn't have long to wait until Elena and Mateo approached her in a coach.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow," Jax said offering a hug.

"You most definitely will," Isabel said accepting the hug before getting into the coach with Elena.

**Tom: Kids. There's nothing better than being hugged by someone you like. But if someone touches you in a place or a way that makes you feel uncomfortable, that's NO GOOD.**

**Isiah:...**

**Tom: What?**

**Isiah: Guys, I apologies for this man's blurt in.**

On the way home, Isabel thought about the essay that she had to work on. Then she thought of Jax and how he said he loved bulls. After thinking about it for a moment, an idea popped into her head and she quickly turned to her sister.

"Elena, can I ask for something," she asked kindly.

"Sure, Isa. What's up," Elena asked.

"Remember that bull you and Mateo summoned last week in Valleyestrella," Isabel asked.

Elena and Mateo let out a chuckle and Elena answered, "You must be mistaken. I didn't summon that bull."

"I know you guys can summon bulls," Isabel said. "Don't give me that bull."

"That's a whole bunch of bull-ongna. All I know now is that Ash and Esteban are bull-ow ground level because of someone who bull-own our cover," Elena said glaring at Mateo in which he responded with a non-guilty look.

"Hmph, that sounds like a whole lot of not my problem," Isabel said. "I've seen your guys' jaquin-bull."

Mateo butted in and said, "I think I know what she's talking about."

"Yeah, now I do too," Elena said.

"That damned Ash and Esteban keeps bull-ying us, and we're gonna bull them back," Mateo said picking up his tamborita.

"So go over to wherever they are and bull-y them back," Isabel suggested.

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"Yeah, Mateo," Elena interrupted. "Why can't we just bull-y them back."

"Because then that'll be an Avalor Bully Story," Mateo explained. "And that'd be INSANE!"

"Okay, what's with you boys and the usage of that word," Elena said before turning to Isabel. "And why do you need to know about the jaquin-bull?"

"Well, there's this boy I really like at school that really likes bulls, so I was wondering if I can let him have the one you guys saw as a pet."

"Hmm. I'm sure he wouldn't mind...but can we use him for something of ours before we let him keep it," Elena asked.

"Sure, why not," Isabel said smiling at her sister.

**The Next Day**

The next morning, Elena and Isabel were hiding behind the school with a jaquin-bull next to them. They kept an eye out at the other kids going inside the school and soon saw sight of Jaxson going in with some of his guy friends. "Okay, I'm gonna bring him back here," Isabel said.

"Alright, we'll be waiting for you," Elena said watching her sister go inside the school. Isabel kept looking for Jaxson until she saw him in the cafeteria. "Hi Jax," she got his attention.

"O- Oh, hi, Isabel," Jaxson greeted back. "How're you?"

"Great now that I've found you," Isabel said. "Hey, do you mind taking a walk to the back of the school with me?"

Jaxson got up from the cafeteria chair and said, "Sure, I'd love to." He then proceeded to walk out of the cafeteria with Isabel next to him. While they were walking, Jaxson asked, "So why'd you want me to come to the back of the school with you?"

Isabel let out a slight giggle as she answered him. "You'll see. I think you'll really like it."

After leaving the main entrance of the school, Isabel went behind Jaxson and covered his eyes before continuing to walk. They both eventually made it towards the back and Isabel uncovered Jax's eyes to see Elena with the jaquin-bull next to her.

"Surprise, Jaxson," Elena said out loud. Jax was immediately excited when he saw the jaquin-bull and quickly ran up to it. "Is...- Is this for me," he asked.

"It's all yours Jaxson," Isabel said.

"Wow! You guys didn't have to do this for me," Jaxson said.

"Well we both heard about how much you like bulls so we'd thought this would be a perfect present for you," Elena said.

"Mhm, and for another reason too," Isabel said as Jax turned over to her. "What's that," he asked.

"Come here," Isabel beckoned Jax to come to her. He slowly went up to her and she pressed her lips onto his. Gently kissing him. Isabel then broke the kiss and said, "That's the reason."

"Wow. That was amazing," Jax said in excitement. Isabel then leaned in for another kiss but Elena stopped it and said, "Whoa, don't have time for that!"

"Well, why not? We have plenty of time," Jaxson said.

Elena let out a chuckle and said, "No we don't. I still have my portion of the jaquin-bull deal I made with your new lover."

"Oh? What is it?"

**The other Part of the Deal**

Elena, Isabel, and Jaxson were riding the jaquin-bull down the streets of Avalor until they saw sight of a laundromat with a certain someone in it. Elena then stopped at the laundromat and got off the bull saying, "Alright, when I tell you to, bring in the bull, okay?"

"Sure thing," Isabel and Jaxson said. Elena gave out a wink to the two and proceeded inside the laundromat where she saw Ash Delgado and Esteban doing laundry.

"GET ON THE GROUND NOW," Elena demanded pointing her scepter at the two criminals.

"Never," Esteban shouted.

"But I just washed these robes," Ash said rusting off her malvago robes.

"Hmm. Have it your way then," Elena turned to Jaxson and Isabel. "BRING THE BULL!"

With just one command, Jaxson ordered the bull to charge in the laundromat and growl at Esteban and Ash. Esteban didn't flinch at this and said, "You don't scare me." The bull heard this and charged at Esteban making him fly against the wall. When he landed on the ground, he tried getting up, but quickly found out that it was no use.

"You shouldn't have said that," Isabel said.

Elena turned to Ash and said, "Okay, Ms. Delgado! Now you get yours!"

Ash quickly got on her knees and pleaded. "No! I surrender! Just don't kill me! Please!"

"BULL YEAH," Elena and Isabel shouted together before giving each other a fist bump.

**Isiah/Tom: XD.**

* * *

**Tom: I only hope this Jaxson guy has good intentions with that jaquin-bull.**

**Isiah: Don't worry. He does.**

**Tom: Okay then.**

**Isiah: Yep, welp, that wraps up the first story of 2020! Hope you guys enjoyed it, and if you did, expect more fun random stories and other things with them as well this year.**

**Tom: On that note, don't forget to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. We'll see y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

**Isiah: As always, until the next story.**


End file.
